Gen 77
by Eva Cormac
Summary: Artemis and her gang of genetic misfits are elated when they find out about the flock. What happens when the flock meets others? Max&Fang, also some new romance for Iggy. NO IGGY&ELLA! ABSOLUTELY NONE! Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Meet the Flock

Chapter One

I tapped my finger on the desk impatiently. He should be here soon. For the fifth time, I checked my auburn hair in the glossy black screen of the laptop in front of me. I straightened up in my chair, my rust colored wings spread out behind me.

Yes, I said _wings._ I know, The whole idea of having wings on a person is weird, right? Any renowned scholar would be happy to tell you that no matter how large the wingspan, it could never lift a human being because of how big we are. Well, I'm different. I have the same blood, bones, and air sacs as birds, but other than my strangely tall, inhumanly skinny body I look exactly like a human. I'm an experiment, Generation 77. A genetic mutation. I'm not alone, either. There are three others with me, all Gen 77, but not all bird kids. There's me, Artemis, and my twin brother, Apollo. We're bird kids. There is also Kyle, who is 11, and Sierra, who is 8. They are human- arachnid hybrids. Pretty much, if Spiderman had kids, they would be it.

Right at that moment, I happened to be waiting for someone. His name, Fang. You see, he's a bird kid, like me. He writes a blog, and when I discovered it (Many searches on genetic mutations- don't ask), I was overjoyed. More people like me! I quickly sent him an email telling him all about us, holdand he almost immediately replied saying that he was in the L.A. area and he'd come visit us in Riverside.

I was just about to give up waiting and go into my room, the sharp ding of the doorbell resonated throughout the house. I rushed to the door and opened it slowly, trying to regain my composure. Outside the door stood six kids. Of course, the first one I recognized was Fang. The pictures on his blog gave me a definite image of him, along with the rest of his flock. He stood tall, his dark hair falling into his eyes, his all-black outfit making him stand out from the rest, kind of like a black rose in a field of yellow buttercups. Then, standing next to him, was a blond guy, seemingly searching for the door. That would be Iggy, the blind one. God, he was a heck of a lot cuter in person! Then, slightly behind the two, was a pretty brown haired girl who looked to be the same age as me. She wore a skeptical look on her face, and I knew immediately. This was Max. She held herself exactly the way Fang described it.

Next was a cute little African-American girl, whispering to the light haired boy beside her. Nudge and Gasman. Finally, holding on to Max's hand, was a little girl with light blond ringl ets and bright, mischievous blue eyes. That was Angel. Fang wrote enough about her for me to know I needed to keep my thoughts controlled, so I immediately tried to stop thinking about how hot Iggy was, and she grinned. Holy crap.

Fang cleared his throat. "Hey," he said. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought the rest of the gang along."

I smiled sheepishly. "No, not at all!" I ushered them in, and they almost instinctively walked into the kitchen, where I knew Apollo was cooking dinner. I shut the door and quietly leaned against it, sighing heavily. After I once again regained composure, I straightened my shirt and walked into the kitchen. I was ready to talk.

**HAHAHA YES MY PLAN IS WORKING PERFECTLYY! I hope you liked it. Please, don't go easy on me. I need to improve my writing skills, so critique is welcome!  
>Also, sorry if it was horrible. I had a really hard time with the whole intro. chapter. The next one will be better, I promise!<strong>

**Love, Eva Cormac 3  
><strong>


	2. Whitecoats and Spongebob

**Chapter 2**

I sat down at the table, where the flock was already stuffing their faces with the cheeseburgers Apollo had made. "So," I said, trying to make some kind of conversation with them. "What do you guys do? Besides save the world, I mean."

Max looked up from her third cheeseburger. "Oh, not much. You know the drill. Run from society, and when society catches you, punch it in the face. Oh, and have weddings for talking dogs. Normal stuff like that.

I choked on the tea I was drinking. " Weddings for talking dogs? Are you serious?" She laughed, taking a huge bite of her cheeseburger.

"Yep. Our dog, Total. He got married to a foxy alaskan malamute named Akila."

"Wait, what? Both of them can talk? And where are they?"

It was Fang's turn to fill me in now. "Total is in town. I really don't know what he's doing, but he's there, and Akila is with her owner, Bridget. Unfortunately, Akila can't talk, but Total can."

Angel huffed indignantly. "He's not that annoying. He's just... curious, that's all!"

"Yeah," Iggy said, sarcasm dripping fro his voice. "and what's that they say? 'Curiosity killed the bird kid.'" I stifled a laugh, and he grinned. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Iggy. And you are...?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Artemis. Nice to meet you." I turned to the rest of them. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Okay, so I know you didn't call us here to stuff our faces, so what's the deal?" Iggy leaned back in his chair, seemingly done with his food.

I put my elbows on the table, entwining my fingers and resting my chin on them. "Well, just a few days ago, we had some... strange visitors here. They all wore white. I don't really know what they wanted, but they kept calling us 'family experiment number 4'. They tried... They tried to take Kyle, the youngest boy."

Max and Fang looked at each other raising their eyebrows. They definitely knew something I didn't. "Whitecoats," they said in unison, with a grim tone that told me they'd had more than a few run ins with these guys.

"What are whitecoats? Like scientists?" Iggy tapped the table impatiently.

"Yeah. Crazy mad evil genius scientists with major issues. Here's a suggestion; DON'T LET THEM IN NEXT TIME." Everyone nodded, and Max started into her burger again.

It was about nine thirty, and Angel was yawning. I offered them to stay the night, and Max scowled, opening her mouth to object, but Fang cut her off with a scowl. He then turned to me, smiling. "We'd love to stay here, if you have the room."

"Sure," I replied. "The rooms are big. Fang and Iggy, you can stay in the room with Apollo, and Gazzy can stay with Kyle. Max, you can stay in my room, and Nudge and Angel can stay with Sierra." I guided them to their respective rooms, and afterwards I instructed the others to get to bed. When everyone was gone, I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I raised my fist to knock, but it froze in midair. Fang and Max were arguing.

"Max, it's one night. It's not going to hurt us."

"Right. Fang, _WHITECOATS _came here. What if they come again. I can't really save the world if I'm locked in a tiny plastic dog cage!" I heard a muffled sob, and bodies shifting. Fang was probably comforting her now.

"Shh. I know. I don't want to go back either, but I trust these people. One night. Just one night, and then we'll leave."

Max sniffed. "Okay. One night, but we leave tomorrow. Sound okay?"

"Yeah. Max, I love you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." There was a hand on the doorknob, and I sprinted into the living room, plopping myself on the couch, pretending I hadn't heard them and telling myself that what they had said hadn't disturbed me. Max seemed like a tough girl. Anything that could make her cry was enough to scare the crap out of me.

The light in the hallway shut off, and I turned on the television, wincing at how loud it sounded in the deadly quiet house. Nickelodeon was still on, and I just needed something to look at, so I just stared absentmindedly at the bright colors, trying not to listen to the annoying voices of Spongebob and the rest of them.

I was so zoned out that I barely heard the quiet shuffling of footsteps. Iggy came to a stop next to the TV, and I looked up at him, suddenly brought back from my trance, startled by his presence.

I saw him smile by the light of the TV. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret obsession." HE walked towards me and I was suddenly aware of every blond strand of hair out of place on his forehead, and his perfectly defined muscles under his tight, light blue shirt. He sat down next to me, and I wanted to tell him everything.

But I don't think that's a good idea, so I stick to the basics. "When I'm irritated, I turn it on. Don't know how, but it helps me think."

He touched my face, just light, butterfly like fingers brushing over my tight features. He scowled. "You feel nervous. Why? Is it... me?" I wanted to tell him that it probably was, but to be honest I really didn't know.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just tired. I can't sleep."

"Are you going to sleep here? Because I can leave." He made a move to get up, but, almost on an impulse, I grabbed his arm.

"No. Stay here. I like company." He smirked and sat back down. We sat there in content silence, for a while, just enjoying each other's company. After about an hour, my eyelids started to feel heavy, and I gave into sleep, letting it carry me away...

**A/N: Okay so I know it took me FOREVER to upload this next chapter, but my teachers decided to give me a crapload of projects the last couple weeks of school and I was barely keeping up with those. Luckily, I'm out now, and I'll have more time to devote to my stories (GOD that makes me sound like a nerd :/) but yeah, it's true. Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW! You see that little button at the bottom of your screen. It's calling you.**

**Love, Eva Cormac 3**


End file.
